You And This Terrible Place
by Robb89
Summary: "Andy, you are not a problem or a mess. You are human and your vulnerability makes you the great cop and incredible woman that you are. Your imperfections make you perfect."


**A/N:** _Hello everyone! I've been itching to write another one-shot lately, but couldn't really come up with anything I liked. However, I'm right in the middle of studying for the last two exams of my university degree, so of course this would come to me now! This fic is based on a personal experience from this past weekend when my friend's boyfriend showed up drunk at a bar and pretty much ruined our girls' night out. It just seemed like something that could potentially happen on the show, even if Luke is a little OOC. This takes place after he tells Jo to leave and decides to try to win Andy back. I hope you enjoy!_

_One another note, I'm totally excited about this week's episode even if I was horribly disappointed with the last one. The promos look pretty good and I "accidentally" came across some mild spoilers which look remotely promising. Actually, I wouldn't even call them spoilers, but a girl can dream, right? _

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Rookie Blue or I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Title taken from the song "You And This Terrible Place" by Quinzy which was played in episode 1 of season 1. Also, the title is referring to Andy and Luke's relationship, just to be clear.

* * *

><p><strong>You And This Terrible Place <strong>

It had been one hell of a week for Andy McNally, one of those weeks you hoped to never repeat again. From finding out about her ex-fiance's infidelity to her near-death experience in a storage locker, she couldn't imagine how her life could get any worse. So, in an attempt to raise Andy's spirits, Traci was taking her out for a girls' night starting at the Penny.

Andy was nervous. For as much as she wanted to drink away her sorrows, a deep sense of sadness and humiliation invaded her soul. Although she had attempted to keep Luke's cheating a secret from her co-workers, the people closest to her had figured it out. They were the ones who mattered and they were the ones she didn't want to discover her shame. But Traci had insisted she leave the apartment; burying herself under the bed covers and wishing the time away wasn't going to change reality.

So, Andy had dragged herself into the shower, ignoring the multiple missed calls from Luke and one from Sam, and tried to at least look presentable. She vowed to steel herself from any pitiful stares or concerned comments by maintaining the icy facade she put on at work. Only Traci had witnessed the searing pain Luke's indiscretion had caused her and Andy wanted to keep it that way.

When they arrived at the Penny, Andy scanned the parking lot hoping Luke's car wouldn't be there. The moonless night was dark, however, and she couldn't make out the vehicles. Traci noticed her furtive glances and patted her arm.

"C'mon Andy, it'll be fine. We're gonna have fun tonight and forget that cheating bastard was ever a part of your life!"

Andy couldn't help but laugh at the venomous enthusiasm in Traci's voice. "I'm okay Trace. Let's go." They entered the bar together and she immediately felt the eyes of her co-workers on her. She felt a hand on her arm as one of the bartenders approached her.

"Hey Andy, your boyfriend was in here earlier looking for you. He was pretty drunk." Giving her a half apologetic shrug he turned and walked away.

Internally, Andy cringed at the thought of Luke waltzing in and making a scene. Outwardly, however she was stone-faced and expressionless, attempting to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in her stomach. Turning to Traci she announced she needed a drink and made her way towards the bar.

Placing her order, Andy could see Sam approaching her out of the corner of her eye and unexpected relief flooded through her body. Before she could turn towards him she sensed a presence at her side; Andy could smell the alcohol emanating from his breath as she tried desperately to ignore her ex-fiance. Luke had other plans, however, and leaned towards her.

"A-Andy, we gotta talk...now" His words were slurred and uneven as he attempted to kiss her neck.

"Luke, you're drunk. Get away from me!" Her voice was forceful but low as she pushed him off, frantically hoping to avoid a scene in front of her friends, especially Sam who was now standing several feet away with an unreadable expression on his face.

Luke leaned in closer this time and grabbed her wrist, "C'mon Andy, I- I'm sorry. You.. you gotta talk to me."

By this time Traci, Noelle and Oliver were witnessing Luke's little outburst unfold from the sidelines and Sam looked as though he was about to explode. Andy felt her face redden as the familiar, dreaded humiliation took hold. She wrenched her arm away from Luke. Still keeping her voice low and even she glared at the man who had single-handedly devastated her heart and almost her life.

"You are **not **doing this to me. Not here, not now, not ever. Get it through your head; It's over!" Turning on her heels, Andy marched towards the back exit keeping her expression decidedly neutral despite the burning tears that threatened to fall. She contemplated turning around to apologize to Traci but knew her resolve would only last so long. As she made her way to the door, she could hear commotion and the sound of a fist connecting with it's human target. She could hear Oliver call Sam's name just as the bar door slammed behind her.

Standing in the parking lot Andy didn't know where to go. She was furious, ashamed, and exhausted. She stood there with her head in her hands, trying to breath deeply and think clearly. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back.

"Andy," his voice was warm and soft.

Jumping slightly at his touch, Andy turned to meet Sam's eyes. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and let the safety of his embrace envelop her. Instead she ran her hand through her hair and focused on maintaining her steely gaze. She was not going to show weakness in front of the strongest man she knew... the man she admired the most.

"I'm **fine**. Sorry for the scene in there. I didn't know he was going to be here tonight. I didn't know he was going to be drinking. I didn't know..." she closed her eyes. She knew she was rambling; it was the only way she could keep it together, but she had run out of words.

"Andy, stop it," Sam's voice had taken on it's authoritative quality. She felt his hands grip her shoulders and she opened her eyes. "You can't keep this up. You're **not **fine. You're **not **okay. And that's alright. You don't always have to be a pillar of strength."

His eyes were wide with honesty, concern and love for his favorite rookie who wasn't really his rookie anymore. For once Andy could read him like a book and his sincerity forced her to give in. She dropped his gaze as hot tears quickly slid down her face. Pushing her pride aside, Andy realized she desperately needed his comfort and strength as she allowed herself to be taken into his outstretched arms. Clinging to his shirt she sobbed for everything she had lost: for the broken relationships with her father and mother, and for the hellish week, months, and year she was having.

Sam buried his face in her hair, kissing her head softly, and hugging her body tight to his. He wished he could extract every ounce of pain from her body by simply holding her.

"I hate this Sam," she whispered shakily through her tears. "I hate always being somebody's mess...somebody's problem."

Silence passed between them. It took Sam a moment to respond but when he did his voice was thick with emotion. "Andy, you are not a problem or a mess. You are human and your vulnerability makes you the great cop and incredible woman that you are. Your imperfections make you perfect."

Still wrapped in his arms with her head burrowed in the crook of his neck she murmured, "How do you do that?"

"Do what, McNally?"

She took half a step back, grabbed his hand and met his questioning gaze, "Tell me exactly what I need to hear."

He laughed gently, "Call it a partner thing."

Sam carefully wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and the simple, loving gesture suddenly made Andy hyper-aware of their proximity. Her breath caught in her throat as their clasped hands acted as magnets between them, pulling their bodies closer until Andy could feel her lips connect with Sam's. The kiss was tender and soft, full of comfort and promise. She could have stayed in his embrace forever had Traci not come looking for them.

"Andy!" Her best friend's voice sounded strained and worried.

"It's okay Trace. I'm over here." Andy could see Traci hurrying towards them closely trailed by Oliver and Noelle.

"He's gone Andy. Got himself kicked out when he tried to pick a fight with the bartender after Sam socked him one," Traci was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, definitely not Callahan's finest moment," Oliver snickered, clearly pleased with Luke's fall from grace.

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "Everything's fine now."

"Go! Enjoy your girls' night out with Traci," Sam's hands on her shoulders guided her gently in Traci's direction. Andy gave him a questioning look filled with longing and uncertainty.

Sam could see the hesitation in her eyes and he leaned close to her ear, "Don't worry; we always have tomorrow," he whispered tenderly.

Giving him a heartfelt smile, she squeezed his hand and left him with the other officers. Andy couldn't help but continue to smile as she and Traci walked towards the car.

Glancing at Andy, Traci shook her head and chuckled, "I should have never told you to put him on ice."

**The End**

_A/N #2: Does anyone else think of Sam and Andy when they listen to the new song, "Arms" by Christina Perry? _


End file.
